Abandon it all
by goNxH
Summary: He has her sister - and she will do anything to get her back. Anything at all.


**So... this is the one thing I want from this new movie. If the spoilers are to be believed, I won't be getting it. Therefore I have to do it myself.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Abandon it all<strong>

„Hinata!" Hanabi leaps up from her place on the cold hard floor and runs into her sisters arms. "Oh, no he got you too."

Tears spill from her eyes and it is like knives to Hinata's heart. This is her little sister and she'll fight tooth and nails for her. So she cradles her face, wipes away the tears and her eyes are determined, reassuring.

"Don't worry. I'll get you out of here." It's a promise. Hinata will get Hanabi out, because she's her older sister and she will protect her. Whatever it takes, Hinata will do it, she loves Hanabi more than she can say. And words cannot describe how relieved, how happy she is at seeing her whole, unharmed.

Hanabi wasn't supposed to be taken. It should have been her and this is what kills Hinata inside. Hanabi should have been kept out of this, she isn't even a shinobi – she's the heiress and Hinata can't think of anyone better. She should be home – safe and sound. And she will be, Hinata will make sure of it.

So when Toneri came after Hinata for the second time, she didn't put up a fight, she bargained. She let him take her, because she would do anything to make sure her sister is safe – even if that means she won't be.

"You have mem" Hinata turns around, keeps her sister safe behind her back. "Let her go."

"No!" the loudest protest comes from Hanabi. "No! I will not go without you."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with the little one here." Toneri says thoughtfully. "It's better to have a back-up, just in case. I'll keep her for a little longer."

"You said you let her go!" Hinata breaths heavily, she's angry. There had been a part of her that had known Toneri wouldn't keep his word, but some part of her had prayed she was wrong, that he'd keep his word.

He leaves without even sparing her another glance and the heavy wall moves in place after him, effectively trapping the Hyuga sisters.

…

"Hanabi, I need you to listen to me," Hinata turns to her sister immediately. She grabs her by her shoulders and forces her to meet her piercing gaze."I'm going to need you to run, the second an opportunity opens up. I'll…"

"No!" Hanabi interrupts with a yell. "I will not run to safety while you're staying. I will not leave you alone."

"Hanabi," Hinata's pale eyes shift to the entrance nervously. "Hanabi please, I need you to do this! I need you to get out of her alive. Please I…" her voice breaks, the tears roll down her cheeks unrestrained. "Please, I've already lost my brother, I can't lose my sister."

"Neji was my brother too, and you're my sister just as much as I am yours. I don't want to lose you either," Hanabi manages to press past her lips. Her breathing is laboured from trying to keep the tears back. She's shaking whether from fear (for herself, for Hinata) or from anger (how could her sister think for even a second, she'd leave her alone?), Hanabi can't tell for sure.

"I know, Hanabi, but…" another nervous glance over her shoulder, then Hinata pulls out a small scroll. "I need you to get this scroll out safely. We can't let Toneri win, we cannot let him destroy this world and everyone in it. This is a way to stop him and we need to get it out." Hinata urges, desperation lacing her words. She needs Hanabi to be safe.

"Where did you get it?" Hanabi asks suspiciously, her eyes drift from Hinata's pale violet eyes to the scroll and back.

Under tears Hinata succeeds in a small snort-like laugh, "Nicked it, while he wasn't looking. He had it in his pocket."

Hanabi shakes her head violently, "Why can't you bring it out? I can distract…"

"Hanabi, we must be logical about this. I'm a shinobi. The mission always comes first! We need to get this scroll out of here. It might be our only chance. Listen, I'm a trained shinobi, I have the best chances at fighting him off long enough for you to get out and I promise -" she wipes away Hanabi's tears (they spill again, maybe they never stopped and it's all blurry expect for Hinata's eyes). "I promise he won't kill me. He needs me, remember? Everything will be fine! But I need you to do that."

Hanabi shakes her head even as Hinata shoves the scroll into her robe. She can't breathe, gasps for air and tries so very much to keep herself together (she's failing, she can feel it).

"I love you. I don't want you to die," Hanabi grips her sister hard, her nails dig into the skin of her arms. Hinata hugs her close.

"I know. I love you too," the stone behind her starts to move slowly. "Please Hanabi, bring this scroll to the Leaf or the Allied Shinobi Nations. On my sign, run. Don't look back just run. Promise me!"

Panic clutches at Hanabi, her fingers dig into Hinata skin harder than before (maybe if she holds tightly enough, she can drag Hinata with her).

"Hanabi, promise me!" Her sister's light violet eyes look deeply at her and Hanabi manages a faint nod.

Hinata smiles in relief. "Thank you." She presses a kiss to her sister's forehead.

…

"Hanabi. RUN!" Hinata charges at Toneri. She remembers the place they walk through now, knows the exit is as close as it will get. So she breaks free from her bounds, uses her chakra to slice through her sister's and turns to take him on. He ducks and Hinata flips over to avoid his punch.

Hanabi hesitates for only a second. Her fingers grasp the scroll and she's up and running at her sister's second yell.

She doesn't look back, but tears cloud her vision – she still has enough sense not to fall (she's not like that, she's not an idiot and her sister relies on her).

"How dare you! You promised not to fight!" Toneri aims at Hanabi's retreating back but Hinata gets in the way.

"Protective eight trigrams palms!"

…

"_If I come with you – willingly – will you let my sister go?" Hinata looks at her opponent with narrowed eyes, her intense gaze fixed only on him. _

"_If you'd come with me, I would not have any reason to keep her." Toneri tells her calmly._

"_I'll come with you, if you let Hanabi go."_

"_You won't fight, won't try to run?"_

_Hinata takes a deep breath, her decision stands, "I promise."_

"_Then I shall let her go."_

...

"You said you wouldn't fight me!" Toneri yells enraged.

Hinata looks at him, "I lied. Keeping my words might be my nindo, but I will break it, abandon it, if it means saving my sister. I won't let you destroy this world – I'd rather forget everything I ever stood for, because it would mean nothing if I allow you to hurt the people I love."

Toneri snarls at her, "You don't stand a chance."

"That may be, but that doesn't mean I'll give up before trying."

…

Hanabi runs and runs, she doesn't know how long she's run or how far she's gotten. From time to time she activates her bloodline-limit to remember the path she's taken, so she could find back to her sister. But she needs to find someone from the Leaf first. Why is no one here? Why is no one looking for them?

She activates the Byakugan and spots a familiar face in the distance. She speeds up and for a while her heavy breathing and the sound of her footsteps on the ground are all she hears.

"Sakura!" she's out of breath when she reaches the medic.

"Hanabi!" Sakura whirls around, the team spread out to find clues and Sakura can't believe Hanabi found her way back on her own. "Is Hinata with you?"

Hanabi shakes her head and bites down the tears, she cannot be weak right now, her sister needs her.

"She gave me this." Hanabi hands Sakura the scroll. "She said this was important. She fought him off so I could get away."

Sakura's eyes roam over the content of the scroll.

"Is it important?" Hanabi asks in a stifled voice.

Sakura looks at her, her green eyes soften and she nods, "Very important. It's very important."

_Keep her safe!_

Tears run down Hanabi's face, "It's not, is it? She was just trying to get me out, right?"

Sakura doesn't answer, and that's really all the answer Hanabi needs. She knew it, assumed it at the very least, but there had been a slight chance, that the scroll did entail important information, so she had run.

"You'll get her back, right? Right? You have to. Please."

Sakura looks at her, at her deep sorrowful eyes, filled with fear and panic. Eyes so very similar to her sister and yet so very different (they're so much more expressive than Sakura thought it possible, they speak of fear and love and panic and heartbreak).

Sakura thinks about Naruto, about the look in his eyes, the anger in his voice, the tremble in his hands when he heard Hinata was gone (she's never seen him like that, never seen such a flash of absolute terror in his blue eyes – before they turned red – she's never seen him like he's been for the past hours and she knows she never wants to see him like this ever again). Sakura thinks about the absolute determination in him, how he restlessly pursued Sasuke, how he never gives up.

A smile tugs at her lips and green eyes meet silver orbs with conviction.

"Yes, we'll definitely get her back!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think!<strong>


End file.
